


Превышая порог допустимого

by Tersie



Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Age Difference, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gift Work, Handcuffs, High School Student Rey, Kidnapping, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nonvember, POV First Person, POV Rey (Star Wars), Police Officer Ben Solo, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Rey is 16, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Two Shot, Underage Drinking, YOLO, ben is 30, beta rey, yes bitch, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Что может быть хуже, чем попасться полиции, когда тебе еще нет восемнадцати, а ты решила немного выпить и поразвлечься с друзьями? Рей так испугалась, что офицер Соло сжалился над ней. Почти.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Бен Соло/Рей, Кайло Рен/Рей
Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674004
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Abundance of Caveats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406129) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 

> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Для AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski и succubusybody.  
Вдохновлено фанфиком «WARNING» от succubusybody.

— Рей! _Рей_!..

Свет костерка дотягивался до темной кромки леса, пока я беззаботно кружилась по поляне с бутылкой дешевого пива. Дубак стоял просто жесть, но я так накидалась, что муки преждевременной кончины от холода не беспокоили меня от слова «совсем».

День благодарения и отсутствие родительской опеки означали, что я могу пить сколько влезет.

За мою руку ухватилась Роуз, и я пошатнулась, расплескав пиво и чуть не грохнувшись вместе с ней на задницу. На меня накатил приступ неконтролируемого ржача, но Роуз не унималась, дергая меня, будто ей приспичило завладеть моим вниманием. Сквозь дымку пьяного удара, задумавшись на долю секунды, я взвесила за и против. _Возможно_, мне стоило…

— Копы!.. — прошипела она, перебив мои мыслительные процессы. — Хакс нас сдал!

— Ч-ч…? — запнулась я и невольно прищурилась в темноте, вглядываясь в дальний конец стоянки, где мы поставили машины. — С-сдал? Почему?

— Потому что говнюк! — Роуз несильно похлопала меня по щеке, пытаясь привести в чувство, и сжала мою руку. — Ну давай же, Рей, пора делать ноги, пока и нас не прихватили! Финн пошел за машиной, По сцапали!

— Ой-е… — заскулила я, встряхивая головой. Уходить не хотелось, мне было так весело… К тому же... идти… было как-то не очень. Земля до сих пор… _колыхалась_, и я никак не могла найти равновесие. А уж в какой восторг придет Ункар, когда я ввалюсь домой… Или не придет, если сам насвинячился вдрызг.

Роуз повела меня, но не успела я сделать и двух шагов, как споткнулась о какую-то корягу и шмякнулась на землю. До чего смешно, мне еще предстояло выспаться перед судебной ролевухой, но вот она я, вся в хлам, валяюсь в грязи, а Роуз шипит, требуя, чтобы я подняла задницу с земли и топала вслед за ней.

— Стоять.

Мы застыли. Роуз вскинула голову, уставившись куда-то за мое плечо, потом снова на меня — испуганными круглыми глазами.

Ничего личного, каждый сам за себя. Попутного ветра, Роуз Тико.

Словно прочитав мои мысли и не имея никаких возражений, она метнулась прочь с поляны, демонстрируя превосходные беговые навыки, как в будни после звонка. Коп ругнулся где-то позади, его ботинки быстро захрустели по сухой траве, но он остановился возле меня, отказавшись от погони.

Я прыснула, и он обернулся. Хотя, наверное, зря я это сделала. Ржать в моем положении было лишним, но я перепугалась до усрачки, и что еще мне оставалось?

Роуз растворилась в кромешном лесном мраке, бросив меня один на один с этим высоченным, очень сердитым копом. Типичным — в темно-синей форме полицейских, черными волосами, подстриженными близко к ушам, и с _не слишком_ довольной физиономией. Глянув на меня поверх длинного носа, он потянулся к рации на плече.

— Диспетчерская, прием… женщина, белая, примерно пяти футов, следует по направлению к северному паркингу. В преследовании не участвую, мною задержана другая нарушительница, тоже белая, по внешним признакам в состоянии алкогольного опьянения. Прием.

— Десять-четыре. Что у вас, десять-двадцать?

Я уже собралась вставить веское словечко про забег Роуз, но каким-то чудом умудрилась удержать рот на замке, вместо этого нервно захихикав. Офицер огляделся, осматривая притихший лес.

— На стоянке ситуация под контролем, — произнес он. — Ожидаю уточняющей информации.

— Десять-двенадцать, — прошумело радио.

У меня перехватило дыхание — широким шагом он шагнул ко мне. Внезапно меня оторвало от земли, и я оказалась сидящей на краю ближайшего столика для пикника. Офицер невозмутимо заложил руки на пояс. Ничего себе он сильный! Подхватил меня, как перышко!

Я сидела, разинув рот, под его выжидающим взглядом, надеясь, что со стороны кажусь несчастной и полной раскаяния. Пожалуйста, дяденька, отпустите меня…

Он приподнял брови:

— Ну? Как твое имя?

— …Тина, — соврала я.

— Дата рождения?

Вот дерьмо!.. Я потерла лоб и, пожав плечами, испуганно сжалась. У меня нет денег, чтобы выкарабкаться из-за решетки! Меня правда посадят?

— Меня посадят… в тюрьму?.. — пролепетала я, теребя руки.

Коп закатил глаза, с сожалением глянул в ту сторону, куда убежала Роуз, словно предпочел бы ловить ее, а не возиться со мной.

— Назови дату рождения.

— Февра… Дев-вятого февра-а-уля. М-мне девятнадцать.

— Год? — офицер достал блокнот, и я заметила на его сверкающем значке надпись «БЕНДЖАМИН СОЛО». — Фамилия? Где твои родители?

Я задрожала, зябко поводя плечами:

— Мой приемный папаша дома, и я… я… ни-ни-ничего не скажу без моего адвоката!..

— Тогда как же ты предлагаешь мне вернуть тебя домой?

Это его проблемы. Я знаю свои права. Я — гражданка этой страны, и у меня они _есть_.

— Знать не знаю, — пробурчала я. — Ункару плевать, так что… — я передернула плечами. — Без разницы.

— Уверен, ему важно быть в курсе, где ты.

— Нет. Нет, _спасибо_.

Лицо его приобрело недоверчивое выражение. Офицер Соло смерил меня взглядом, пока пока я усиленно пыталась отвести глаза. Что он сделает, если я не стану ему отвечать? Мне нет восемнадцати. Он не может арестовать меня и отправить за решетку.

Ветерок разбрасывал листья по стоянке, пробирая меня сквозь влажную одежду. Темные глаза копа прошлись по моему свитерку с лосинами и угги, которые я украла из «Феймос» прошлым летом. За это меня не арестуют, так ведь?

— Послушай, — сказал он, постукивая ручкой по блокноту, — я знаю, ты просто развлекалась с друзьями. Никого не сажают за такое в тюрьму, малышка, но мне надо знать, где ты живешь, чтобы я мог отвезти тебя домой. Если не сообщишь нужную информацию, это будет считаться воспрепятствованием работе полиции. А это уголовное преступление.

Я заметила, как что-то блеснуло на его запястье. Нахмурившись и обхватив себя руками, я прищурилась.

Это был браслет. _Регистрационный_ браслет!

Сердце ухнуло вниз. Я посмотрела в его нетерпеливые глаза, потом снова на браслет и перепугалась пуще прежде. Так он альфа! Я обычный человек, не омега, не альфа, и мой страх вмиг усилился тысячекратно!

— Офицер Соло, десять-пять?

Он взялся за рацию:

— Десять-шесть, ситуация под контролем, конец связи.

— Десять-четыре.

Я смотрела, как коп поправляет рацию и щурится на свет фонариков у деревьев — там его коллеги сгоняли в кучу моих друзей.

— Ладно, — кивнул он со вздохом. — Я дам тебе последний шанс рассказать мне то, что нужно, Тина.

— Я Рей, — съежилась я, засунув замерзшие руки под мышки. — Меня… меня зовут Рей. Ниима. Я Рей Ниима.

Права не играют особой роли, когда на тебя нападает альфа. Они отойдут на второй план, если я попадусь под руку демичеловеку. А я читала истории на «БаззФид». Альфы ужасны. Бесчеловечны.

Офицер скрипнул зубами — на его щеке дрогнула мышца. Он начал постукивать ручкой по блокноту чуть быстрее, темные глаза цепко ощупали мой незавидный наряд и обратились к дальней парковке. Похоже, я его разозлила. Если он пришибет меня, никому не будет дела. Ункару выплатят компенсацию.

— _Рей_! — рявкнул он. — Последняя попытка: когда ты родилась и где живешь?

— Я… Простите!.. — пролепетала я, оцепенев. — П-просто оставьте меня здесь. Т-только не трогайте меня!..

— Я не могу бросить тебя здесь. Ты находишься в нетрезвом состоянии, ты, что очевидно, несовершеннолетняя, и ты замерзнешь насмерть, если останешься в парке. Скажи мне свой адрес. Уверен, твой приемный отец _не слишком_ рассердится — подросткам свойственно поступать необдуманно.

Встретившись с ним взглядом, я поняла: он не собирается отпускать меня. Он швырнет меня за решетку, и у меня, впервые за взрослую жизнь, назреют конкретные проблемы.

Так что я захлопнула рот. На замок.

Неподчинение представителю власти принесло странное чувство — так я никогда себя не вела. Бен вопросительно вскинул брови, но в следующую секунду с рыком убрал блокнот. По моей похолодевшей коже побежали мурашки. Меня подташнивало. Не на шутку. И стало что-то совсем не весело.

Он потянулся за спину. Раздалось позвякивание, и у меня снова екнуло сердце.

— Руки за спину, ноги на ширину плеч.

Отчаянно всхлипнув, я помотала головой. Альфа, держа пару блестящих наручников, повторил приказ, но я разразилась слезами и затрясла головой сильнее. Он убьет меня! Я читала на «БаззФиде»! Альфы насилуют нормальных женщин, и те умирают, не выдержав чудовищного узла!

— Ну же, солнышко, — раздался тяжелый вздох. — Просто поднимайся.

Я так перетрусила, что еле дышала. Застыв на месте, я уткнулась взглядом в блестящий полицейский значок на его груди и почти не почувствовала, как он легко снял меня со стола и поставил на ноги. Я быстро глянула на парковку и вздрогнула, когда на запястьях защелкнулись наручники. Меня арестовали, потому что я проглотила язык от страха…

…Бен, игнорируя возгласы по рации, подтолкнул меня вперед. Упавшие ветки с треском ломались под его тяжелыми ботинками, а я часто-часто дышала от ужаса, и дыхание взмывало облачком каждый раз, как он наклонялся ко мне и шептал, чтобы я не забывала смотреть под ноги… Куда-то подевалась моя обувь… Когда я успела потерять угги?

Он привел меня к патрульной машине. Открыл заднюю дверь и помог мне пригнуться, чтобы влезть внутрь. Жесткое кожаное сиденье было холодным, и в следующий миг, когда захлопнулась дверь, я подпрыгнула, чуть не стукнувшись головой. Я опустила глаза — и заметила, что лосины были порваны и перепачканы в грязи. Мне было _холодно_.

Я посмотрела вперед, на лобовое стекло — у меня затряслись губы, и я позорно разрыдалась. Что я натворила?! Давай, Рей. Ты же не из тех, кто так вляпывается!

Я скажу ему правду. Я должна справиться.

Открылась водительская дверь, и Бен забрался в салон. Он включил двигатель и защелкал по компьютерной панели на передней консоли. Его браслет позвякивал. Сердце у меня колотилось где-то в горле, и я с трудом сглотнула. Давай, Рей. Полиция приехала, чтобы оказать тебе помощь.

— Гм… с-сэр?.. — прохрипела я. И кашлянула. — Сэр?..

— Да?

— Я… я живу на Мейн-Стрит, двенадцать.

Он снова пощелкал по экрану:

— Вот как?

— Да, и мой… моего приемного папашу зовут Ункар П-платт. — Казалось, вот-вот, и меня вырвет, но я не позволила себе замолчать: — У меня разбился телефон, но я мо-мо-могу позвонить… Простите, пожалуйста.

— И когда же ты родилась, солнышко?

— Авг… в августе… — поморщившись, я потерла глаза и вновь заплакала навзрыд: — Простите! Простите меня!..

Бен оторвался от компьютера и повернулся ко мне, положив руку на руль. Он тяжело вздохнул, но затем улыбнулся в полумраке. Я шмыгнула носом и попыталась изобразить ответную улыбку. Получилось не очень, но, похоже, он перестал злиться. Не хотелось бы опоздать на ролевой суд в классе.

— У ме-ме-меня завтра… — выдавила я, — ро-ролевой суд.

— Ролевой суд, значит? — Я заметила, как он провел языком по внутренней поверхности щеки. — Тогда мне стоит поскорее отвезти тебя домой. Поведай мне последнее, сколько тебе лет?

Дрожа, я наклонила голову:

— Ш-ше-шест… шестнадцать.

— Шестнадцать? Выходит, две тысячи третьего года рождения? — кивнул он в ответ и улыбнулся шире: — Ладно. Шестнадцать. Это было не так уж сложно, правда?

— …нет.

Бен прошелся взглядом по моей грязной футболке и повернулся к рулю. Рация ожила:

— Офицер Соло, ваш статус, десять-двадцать?

— Десять-сорок два, субъект выпущен под опеку родителей, прием, — машина тронулась с места, и я услышала тихий щелчок. Он выключил рацию? Он прикрывал меня, чтобы избавить от проблем?

— Десять-четыре.

Я забилась в угол сиденья. За окном проносились огни — мы ехали по парковке кемпинга, и я тешила себя надеждой, что Ункар не слишком разозлится. Скоро я буду дома. Со мной офицер полиции, который готов мне помочь.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда мы в третий раз свернули не на ту улицу, я набралась смелости подать голос.

Должно быть, он заблудился. Ункар парковал свой трейлер на окраине, куда большинство горожан предпочитали не соваться, если действительно не заплутали, поэтому Бен, наверное, искал дорогу. Я сцепила руки — что само по себе было подвигом — в наручниках за спиной.

— Вообще-то… я живу в другой стороне.

За окнами проносились желто-белые огни. При свете уличных фонарей мы катили к центру города, с многоквартирными домами, облагороженными комплексами и прочей ерундой, присущей цивилизации. Я поглядела в окно сбоку, потом в лобовое стекло, но Бен не менял направления движения.

Отчего-то у меня похолодело в груди.

— Нам не надо… развернуться?.. — спросила я заплетающимся языком. Алкоголь еще не выветрился из головы.

Бен по-прежнему молча вел машину, не обращая внимания на мой взгляд в зеркале заднего вида. Мне показалось, что машина крутится на месте, что еще чуть-чуть — и я позорно наблюю на себя. Как-то незаметно стало холоднее, но я чувствовала, что потею и что меня трясет. Глупости — конечно, полицейский везет меня домой. Никаких других намерений у него нет.

Прошло еще пятнадцать минут, прежде чем Бен припарковался перед каким-то свежевозведенным частным домом. Было сложно что-то разобрать — только черневшие во мраке деревья и белый заборчик. Я села ровнее, вытирая слезы о плечо, и тут Бен заглушил мотор.

— Я живу не здесь, — произнесла я дрожащим голосом.

— Не здесь? — Он отстегнул ремень безопасности.

— Мейн… Мейн-Стрит. Мне нужно на Мейн-Стрит.

Бен вышел из машины, позвякивая металлом на форме. Потом открыл мне дверцу и, положив руку на крышу машины, сурово смотрел, как я, не шевелясь, притихла на месте. Он медленно повел челюстью, щелкнул жвачкой и пристально оглядел меня с ног до головы.

Наконец Бен выпрямился, укоризненно поцокал языком и опустил руку на бедро с кобурой. Мое сердце пропустило удар.

— Ты же не хочешь нажить себе проблемы? — протянул он и, когда я помотала головой, распахнул дверцу пошире. — Правильно. Давай выходи.

Его продолговатое лицо было непроницаемо. Я смотрела на него какое-то время, но потом, всхлипнув, полезла наружу, надеясь, что он поймает меня, если я полечу лицом в землю. Бен захлопнул дверцу и направил меня по дорожке к дому, придерживая за поясницу своей ручищей.

Мы подошли к белой входной двери, я пошатнулась, когда Бен отвлекся, отпирая замок, и затрясла головой.

— Мне пора!.. — пробормотала я. — Н-не могу.

— Почему бы тебе не прилечь ненадолго, перед тем как я отвезу тебя домой? Избавишь себя от одной проблемы.

Меня мутило, я жутко устала и не понимала, где нахожусь. Бен жестом пригласил меня войти, и я, покачнувшись на совершенно ледяном бетоне, прикинула, не лучше ли удрать, как это сделала Роуз. Но я же в наручниках… и без обуви. Далеко я не убегу.

Поэтому я засеменила вперед и неуверенно переступила порог тихого жилища. Нет, влипать в неприятности мне никак нельзя.

Бен вошел вслед за мной и закрыл дверь. Щелкнул замок, вспыхнул свет, и меня ослепило салютом черно-белых пятен на внутренней стороне век. В доме было тепло. Пахло хорошими свечами, с ароматом печенья и Рождества.

— Ролевой суд в девять… — прохрипела я, когда Бен прошагал мимо. Я поморгала, пытаясь унять барабанную дробь пульса в ушах. — М-мне… надо домой… Переодеться…

Просторная гостиная переходила в кухню, и он направился именно туда. В обстановке господствовал порядок: мебель из темно-коричневого дерева, светлые полы, подобранные под цвет матово-белые стены… Все так по-взрослому. Не то что в моей спаленке, забитой разномастным барахлом из «Валмарта».

— Хочешь воды, солнышко? — спросил Бен.

— …Ага, — я прикусила губу. — Вы… вы меня сдадите?

Открылась дверца холодильника, и я услышала звон стекла. Голова так кружилась, что я едва держалась на ногах. Доковыляв до дивана светлого цвета, я со стоном на него повалилась. Живот неприятно заныл. Это от переживаний… Скорей бы добраться домой.

Со стаканом воды вернулся Бен. Он наклонился и поднес его к моим губам, неразборчиво бормоча что-то утешающее, когда вода полилась по моему подбородку. Я закашлялась, не переставая жадно пить. В горле было сухо, как в пустыне, и несмотря на солоноватый вкус минералки, я ощутила настоящий кайф!

— Умница, — Бен вытер мне лицо шершавой ладонью. Я поморгала и заворочалась, разминая скованные запястья. — Твой приемный отец не узнает про твой проступок, но ты нарушила закон, и за это мне придется тебя наказать. Ведь ты не хочешь получить _настоящие_ проблемы?

— Нет… Нет.

— Правильно, — Бен поставил стакан на кофейный столик, присаживаясь рядом со мной. Его теплая ладонь скользнула по моему бедру, регистрационный браслет слегка зацепился за мои леггинсы. — Ты не похожа на плохую девочку, Рей.

Мы смотрели друг на друга, и под его проницательным взглядом мои щеки медленно залились краской. Мальчики, конечно, пялились на меня, но… не так.

Я растерянно пожала плечами. Бен снова погладил мое бедро, проводя пальцем по разорванной из-за падения ткани.

— Я украла угги.

— Вот как? — Бен просунул средний палец сквозь одну из дырок, поглаживая еще не отогревшуюся кожу. И доверительно наклонился ко мне, понизив голос: — Ты встречаешься с мальчиками? — Я отрицательно покачала головой, и он уткнулся носом в мой висок. — Какая хорошая девочка. Пусть не омега… но это ничего.

— У меня… Из-за угги у меня будут проблемы?

Большим пальцем он неторопливо погладил внутреннюю сторону моего бедра, постепенно проникая все дальше. Стало щекотно.

— Если будешь делать то, что я скажу, — шепотом добавил он, — у тебя вообще не будет никаких проблем.

Я боялась спросить, чего он хочет от меня, поэтому молча кивнула, чувствуя, как с каждой секундой меня все сильнее охватывает дурманящая дремота. Его ладонь скользнула выше, и когда большой палец прошелся по моей ляжке, я вздрогнула, но Бен успокоил меня ласковым шепотом и прикосновениями. Мне стало приятно… Мы с Джесс дурачились так раз или два, когда я оставалась у нее ночевать, но… Джесс не коп, который меня арестовал. И она не мужчина. Не альфа.

Но… было приятно. Я развела колени, приоткрылась для него, и два пальца Бена поднялись выше, поглаживая меня вверх и вниз, вдоль моей щели, сквозь леггинсы. Он потерся о мой подбородок и поцеловал меня в шею, со стоном придвигаясь ближе. Тепло… Его губы были горячими и влажными, Бен покусывал меня, и я нетерпеливо подалась бедрами навстречу его руке.

Напряжение скапливалось внутри, не находя выхода. Такое иногда случалось, когда я слишком напивалась перед тем, как подурачиться с Джесс… Может, если потереться дольше, то у меня получится… Мы с ней не игрались с пальчиками внутри… вообще не занимались чем-то подобным.

— Так лучше, не правда ли? — Я, дрожа, наклонила голову в ответ, и Бен издал странный глухой рокот. Это было... урчание?.. — Давай приляжем.

Мне удалось затрясти головой, когда Бен встал и потянул меня за собой куда-то в дом, дальше по темному коридору.

— С-сэр, я н-не-не могу, — пролепетала я и споткнулась, налетев на стену. — Пожалуйста… Не мо-могу.

Бен завел меня в большую свободную спальню. Он толкнул меня на кровать лицом вниз, и со скованными за спиной руками я не могла ни встать, ни вырваться. Я нервно, лихорадочно задышала, слепо щурясь в темноту. Я так измучилась… Больше никогда не буду пить.

— Очень важно, чтобы ты расслабилась, Рей. — Послышался звук открывшейся металлической двери и шуршание ремня, выскальзывающего из петель. Раздался мягкий шорох. — Не хотелось бы нечаянно причинить тебе боль.

— Зачем… — я уперлась коленями в матрас, в страхе пытаясь найти опору и отползти хоть куда-нибудь. — Зачем вам это делать?..

Щелкнул дверной замок, а потом что-то тяжело стукнуло — кажется, Бен положил куда-то пистолет.

А затем внезапным грубым рывком меня вернуло на край кровати. Бен стянул с меня леггинсы, и сквозь дымку алкоголя и сонливости пробился холодный страх — со мной хотели заняться сексом! Бен действительно собирался это сделать!..

— Пожалуйста… — захныкала я, — н-не трогайте меня.

— Почему? Полагаю, справедливо, что ты заслуживаешь наказания. — Он хлестко шлепнул меня по заднице, и я взвизгнула, дернувшись всем телом. — Кроме того, ты скоро уснешь и потом едва ли что-нибудь вспомнишь. Может, проснешься уже с крепким толстым узлом внутри.

Не успела я возразить, как что-то обернулось вокруг моего лица и влезло между зубами. Бен вставил мне в рот кляп! Я повернула шею, чтобы оглянуться, но он чем-то закрыл мне глаза, завязав концы повязки на затылке. Я оказалась слепой и совершенно беспомощной!.. Большие сильные руки согнули меня в пояснице, и я, часто-часто дыша от страха, боролась за то, чтобы остаться в сознании.

Ткань футболки затрещала, раздираемая на куски. 

— Уже отключаешься, да? Помнишь, как мерялась со мной силой, солнышко? — Он швырнул лоскуты в темноту и прильнул своим огромным телом к моей спине. Жаркие губы Бена приблизились к моему уху. — Помнишь, как я загнал тебя в угол и прижал к земле?

Нет, я не помнила… Только яростно замотала головой и замерла, услышав, как с щелчком открылась крышка какого-то флакона. Что он делал? Что открывал?

— Я предупреждал тебя, — промурлыкал Бен. Что-то холодное и влажное коснулось моей щели, и я вздрогнула. У него были толстые пальцы. — И теперь собираюсь как следует тебя наказать.

Без всякой преамбулы в меня ворвались два его пальца. Я осеклась и прикусила кляп, пытаясь увильнуть бедрами от руки Бена, потому что мне было больно! О, как же больно!.. Когда я прикасалась к себе, то с трудом могла просунуть один только пальчик, но его пальцы были гораздо больше моих.

Бен потерся о мои волосы, осторожно двигая пальцами внутри меня. Я втянула в себя воздух, вцепившись в одеяло, но без толку. Я не могла вырваться, для этого мне попросту не хватало сил!..

— Такая узкая, — шепот Бен пощекотал мне ухо. Он слегка согнул пальцы, и я со всхлипом брыкнулась. — О да, тебе это нравится, не так ли? Бьюсь об заклад, что ты сомлеешь у меня на узле. У таких бет, как ты, чувствительные киски.

Нет, нет… Я не хотела, чтобы он делал это со мной!.. Заторможенно поворачивая шею, я слушала его приглушенное дыхание, влажное хлюпанье от пальцев во мне… Я этого не хотела… Узел может нанести непоправимые травмы — я старалась помнить об этом, пока сладкое напряжение разгоралось внутри.

Я сглотнула, пуская слюни в кляп. Наверное, у меня во рту был галстук. Такой жесткий…

Бен вытащил пальцы, что-то шепча в ответ на мои панические корчи. Он прижался ко мне и, дыша мне в ухо, толкнулся чем-то набухшим и горячим мне между ног. Я выпучила глаза, стискивая одеяло, и замотала головой еще отчаяннее.

— Тише… — Бен погладил мои повлажневшие складки, смазал этой влагой себя, но даже в таком состоянии я понимала, что этого недостаточно. — Будь хорошей девочкой. И если ты будешь хорошей девочкой… — Меня ошеломило резкое давление. И боль. — Тогда у тебя не будет неприятностей.

Мои бедра вдавило в матрас, пальцы судорожно сжались. Бен продолжал надавливать, и вскоре член уже распирал меня — толстый, твердый и слишком большой. Это был такой шок, что я жалобно захныкала, не способная ни кричать, ни сопротивляться. Меня трахали!..

Бен хмыкнул надо мной. Слегка отстранившись, он вытянул из меня член и принялся пропихиваться обратно короткими частыми толчками. Я чувствовала, как его плоть продирается в мое тело, растягивая мышцы, несмотря на мои жалкие попытки вырваться.

— Я знаю, — прошептал Бен, его голос сорвался на хрип. Он накрыл мою руку своей и крепко сжал. — Я знаю, тяжело. Но нужно расслабиться, солнышко… Раздвинь ножки.

Вместо этого я разразилась рыданиями. Я пробовала протестовать, чтобы избежать этого неумолимого давления, и судорожно всхлипывала с каждым захваченным его членом дюймом. Бен коснулся губами моего плеча, и я с какой-то растерянностью осознала, что он даже не целовал меня в губы… Меня никто никогда не целовал…

Но деваться было некуда. Я плакала и мусолила кляп, чувствуя, как Бен пробирается все глубже, как набирает темп плавными, но безжалостными толчками. Туда и обратно… Туда и обратно… Его тяжелое тело наваливалось на меня, и я боялась, что если буду слишком явно мешать ему, то точно попаду в беду… Вряд ли кто-нибудь поверит моим словам.

Не замедляясь, Бен провел большим пальцем по моему горлу. Я беспомощно дрожала, нанизанная на его член.

— Хочу насадить тебя на узел, — пробормотал Бен, целуя мой висок, а потом встряхнул головой и вздрогнул. — Твою мать!..

Давление возрастало. Меня переполняла не столько боль, сколько странное ощущение, будто я переела и у меня спазмы от месячных. Дышать становилось трудно, кружилась голова, но Бен безостановочно вбивался в меня, жестко придерживая за бедро — спальню наполняли звуки ритмичных шлепков тело о тело. Вдруг Бен смачно выругался и стиснул мою руку так, что мне показалось, что она сейчас сломается.

Неожиданно я стала _слишком_ заполненной. Я сдавленно заорала, когда тепло растеклось по позвоночнику, а бедра врезались в край матраса — оргазм прошелся по мне, и я кончала, содрогаясь от безумной смеси ощущений. Закатывая глаза, я трепетала на пронзившем меня члене.

Ощущения не иссякали, и это было потрясающе!.. Бен застонал мне в ухо. Я была полна им до краев! Я чувствовала теплый поток влаги внутри и подергивание плотного узла, не оставлявшее сомнений в том, что мне будет чертовски больно, когда я проснусь. Его тело сцепилось с моим, не прекращая наполнять сверх меры.

— Твою мать!.. — Тяжело дыша, Бен хлопнул меня по заднице. — Твою мать!..

Его член пульсировал у меня внутри. Смутно ощущая отголоски боли, я жевала галстук, извиваясь на члене, но продолжала всхлипывать и кончать. Как хорошо… Приятно было слышать его хриплые удовлетворенные стоны и то, как он говорил мне, что я хорошая девочка…

Но боль становилась все явственнее. Мышцы вокруг члена сводило, они ныли от перенапряжения. Мое тело не предназначено для этого. Я не омега.

Бен просунул руку мне под живот, подтянув меня повыше на кровать.

— Хорошая девочка. Все в порядке… не волнуйся.

Я лежала рядом с ним на боку и морщилась от малейшего движения. Голова раскалывалась, тело сопротивлялось вторжению узла, судорожно сжимаясь и разжимаясь, но я знала, что он никуда не денется еще долгое время. Он застрял во мне. Мне было больно… Почему Бен так поступил со мной?

Охваченная ужасом, я задыхалась, пуская слюни на подбородок. Неужели именно так мне суждено умереть?

— Тише… тише. — Бен сбросил ботинки, и я услышала, как они ударились об пол. — Расслабься, Рей. Если ты не расслабишься, будет больнее. Расслабься и прими это как неизбежность.

Я оказалась в ловушке. Я даже не хотела заниматься с ним сексом… Мне просто хотелось вернуться домой, не угодив в неприятности, и отправиться завтра на ролевой суд… Но вместо этого я лежала в постели с едва знакомым полицейским. Что-то подсказывало мне, что он рассердится, если я пожалуюсь. И тогда мне грозят проблемы, и все это будет _напрасно_!

Из глаз брызнули слезы. Бен гладил мое тело огромными ладонями, издавая урчание, призванное успокоить самку, но для меня — беты — оно ничего не значило.

— Теперь ты не убежишь от меня, — довольно промурлыкал Бен. Его пальцы скользнули по моим ребрам и обхватили грудь. — Ведь так?

Я покачала головой. Бен поцеловал меня в шею, продолжая ласкать, а я, несмотря на все ужас и боль, поняла, что слишком устала. Я заморгала, поерзала от все еще непривычных ощущений и провалилась в блаженную тьму.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [An Abundance of Caveats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406129/chapters/50998591) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie).


End file.
